What about English?
by Saiyura
Summary: Ichigo started his homework late. So Ishida's here to help. Though... Ishida's getting horny and Ichigo thinks he wants to start something... it invovles a bed, both naked, and a good screw. Though, what will happen next? Ichigo/Ishida R and R please. (one hold)


**Ah a romance! I now think I might send this in but... I already have one down and this is TOTALLY M rated for me so... Thank Toushirou kun for giving me the idea with their bleach romance story (Ishida/Ichigo) doing homework. This is what I thought SHOULD have **

**Thanks Tou kun!!**

* * *

Ishida sighed for who knows how much time from his last. From the irritated look on Kurosaki's face showed that it hadn't been too long. "Kurosaki." he looked down at the book again to see something horribly wrong-once again- with the English assignment that they had been given to do for about a week. Ichigo had failed to start it until late that night before failing to realize that he had forgotten what it was all about. So quickly calling him Uryu had nearly rushed over after he had heard it was 'dire'.

So after going over the pronouns and adverbs a hundred times before Ichigo said he had maintained a FEW of the words he said was enough that Ishida nearly slammed his head onto the table and just screw trying to hammer anything into the thick skull that Ichigo Kurosaki obviously had. "No, for the thousandths time that is not right. It is not its but it's." he pointed out again that its was something you used for a thing and it's was it is.

"I don't see why it makes a difference." Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders and looking to the side with that faint blush that kept creeping up from his neck after each failed attempt. It was hard, Ishida was beginning to think, NOT to turn towards the strawberry and grab that orange hair and meld their lips together in a furious passion that had started creeping up from his abdominal.

"Why don't we call it quits." Ishida said sighing again before he started sliding down the chair that he was occupying. Taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose did he feel that the feeling was slowly sliding away. Not much, but enough that he felt Ichigo staring at him. It was something unusual but it rekindled the fire that had first started.

"Oi, Ishida." Ishida didn't have to look at Ichigo to know what the shinigami was about to say. He could feel the hard on and the heat flushing his entire face. "Um, something bothering you?" there was a hint of amusement that Ishida caught and it made his blush increase in size.

"No, nothing." Ishida quickly started to work on thinking of ANYTHING to calm his excited body and the fact that Ichigo- the one who he was thinking of in such negative thoughts- was sitting with in hands reach. His mind told him that in any instant he could quickly trap the teen as he pinned his lower half to the seat. He could then start kissing the others neck, biting the soft flesh, and tasting the other man if he so wanted to at that point.

It wasn't like Ichigo understood. He was so dense.

"Oi..." what was once calming down had quickly hardened to the point that Ishida couldn't hold in the startled moan as Ichigo's voice was a low growl lin his ear. His eyes opened as he looked at the teen next to him and saw that he had closed the gap between them in an instant. His face couldn't have gone any redder as he looked into, what had to be, lustful eyes. "You want to tell me why your so horny all of a suddenly." all Ishida could se was see was that those lips, parted slightly, were edging closer to him.

His mind couldn't respond but his body did what it though should come naturally. It followed Ichigo's slow progress until his lips were inches from the shinigami's. His breathing came in fast as Ichigo himself closed the gap that Ishida had left, warning him that once they did this he would not stop. And he didn't.

His hands threaded themselves into Ichigo's short hair before pulling himself onto the others lap. He couldn't stop as he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and savoring the flavor of... he stopped his probing as he pulled back to look at Ichigo's half lidded eyes and his mouth opened to breath normally after the attack.

Ichigo actually tasted like his name! "Something wrong, I~shi~da?" Ishida felt his hard on tightened, making his spine curve. It was starting to take more out of him to hold back, to see if this was really what Ichigo wanted. Ishida couldn't help but react that way to how he said his name. As if toying with him. It was low, sensual, and enough to make his orgasm happen at that moment. Ichigo watched him before moving his hands into Ishida's hair and pulling him roughly towards his face into another kiss.

"Ishida." Ichigo began again after pulling Ishida's face away. "Tell me one reason not to continue." Ishida blinked, confused, before looking at what had started this all.

Ichigo's English homework. _No, I want this... I've been yearning for this since.._ He didn't know how long he wanted this but he knew that he did. Saying nothing he looked back at Ichigo with his normal and always typical smirk.

"Nothing comes to mind." Ichigo smiled before he actually slammed Ishida into the desk and ripped off his shirt, buttons gone in every direction, before bending down and biting down on Ishida's nipples, his free hand running acrossed the exposed torso. Ishida only groaned before arching his spine, moving his hips into the erection that Ichigo had gained threw all of their 'touching'. Ichigo gasped leaning his forehead on his chest before he followed suit with Ishida, thrusting it, trying to make skin to skin contact threw their clothes.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer." Ishida said before wrapping his arms aroung Ichigo's shoulders. He felt it vibrating threw himself, making his nearly whimper before he felt his body being lifted again towards the bed. His body slammed down hard into the bed while the shinigami began to quickly undue his pants. Shocked Ishida lifted his upper body onto his forearms to see Ichigo leaning over him, sweating.

"Then you don't have to." Ichigo said pulling down the others pants before Ishida took the liberty to kick them off all the way. All he could do was now watch as Ichigo looked at him completely before his eyes lingered on his erection. If Ichigo's own could get any bigger then Ishida could swear it did. "You better enjoy this." Ichigo said before, without further warning, swallowed Ishida's erection whole, not taking the time at all to tease the other.

It won points with Ishida.

Ichigo slowly pulled back, dragging his teeth against the soft, sensitive flesh before finally reaching the tip. It was at that point that Ishida grabbed Ichigo's hair, refusing to let him stop after 'starting' it. Ichigo chuckled inches from it. "Don't fret." Ichigo said in a growl before following the procedures again. It was amazing and he couldn't believe that ICHIGO the man that he had fallen hard over the time sense they had first gone to Soul society and now he was, not int the true technical terms, being screwed on his bed, in his room, by him.

"Ichigo." he said trying to hold back most of the edge, the unyielding desire to actually have him inside. "Please..." all he got was some form of yes that his mind barely understood before he heard the zipper of Ichigo's pants being undone. The weight lifted off his legs before returning, more straddling his waist.

"Don't worry, but this might hurt." Ishida barely had a second thought before he was quickly penetrated. It felt as though something was exploding in side him and he couldn't stop the moan that came to his throat before he pulled Ichigo's face into another furious kiss blindly thrusting his tongue into the strawberry tasting mouth before pulling his tongue out and feeling the hot breath as their bodies moved in union together.

Finding the right rythm was what made the pleasure mount before he knew he had passed all of his bounds. "I can't-"

"Then don't..." Ichigo said into his ear laying his forehead on his shoulder as he increased his thrusts. It happened in the moment where his back arched. He came all over his stomach and Ichigo's before Ichigo moaned, coming right after him.

Ichigo collapsed onto Ishida's stomach before taking his time to roll over onto his side before snuggling into Ishida's side.

They fell asleep cuddling together before Ishida woke with a shiver before looking to see that he was naked, laying in Ichigo's bed, his stomach covered in dried cum and Ichigo clinging to his middle while kissing and sucking on the exposed skin.

Ishida only smiled before looking at the clock and he suddenly knew why he had shivered. It was six in the morning and he need to leave before.

Chair... door..." his mind remembered that Rukia had stayed in Ichigo's closet. Maybe... Quickly freeing himself from Ichigo's grip he followed with his plan and quickly placed the chair under the door knob, grabbing his clothes and jumping into the closet.

An hour later Ichigo woke up naked, cold, and feeling that he was stood up. He looked around his room... odd thing was he didn't remember putting the chair up against his door. He didn't remember the sudden urge that he needed a shower.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo blinked before seeing his sliding door to his closet open and Ishida stepped out wearing a towel on his head and a pair of Ichigo's own boxers on his hips. Blushing Ichigo turned away.

It was one thing seeing Ishida at night naked and full of lust but a Ishida wearing his underwear and hair soaking wet. "I hope you don't mind Kurosaki _kun_." Ishida said pulling out a pair of Ichigo's uniforms. "But I seem to remember you destroying my shirt last night." Ichigo only nodded as he watched the quincy dress in front of him.

Ishida turned on his heel and walked towards the window before he bent down and Kissed Ichigo on the lips, grabbing a hand full of hair, and looking into brown eyes. "Tonight, my place, bring a pair of clothes." and with that Ishida left leaving a stunned Ichigo with a goofy grin on his face before something broke his one perfect moment after a night of awesome sex.

"ICHIGO!" the door busted open and there stood his furious dad looking at him naked and covered in his late night exercise.

He might not make it to Ishida's to have some more 'fun' as he would have loved.


End file.
